My Heart Will Go On
by Danny Girl
Summary: revised edition with spelling corrected and also names...plz R&R!


Umm you might hate me for what I do to Taichi in this story you may never forgive me but I just had this idea...the uhhhh song lyric is   
kinda poignant even though I hate the song the bit right there has something to do with the story...PLZ DON'T KILL ME! ducks from   
blows given by Tai>>"owich stoppit tai..." *Tai* "YOU DID WHAAAAT TO ME?!?!?" 

This story takes place two years after 02 Taichi is a high school senior, so is Yamato and Sora and Koushiro and Mimi, Jou is a   
freshman in college, T.K. is a freshman, Miyako and Hikari are sophomores, Iori is in eighth grade, Daisuke is also a freshman, and Ken   
is a sophomore. 

oh yeah for you people who don't use the Japanese names   
*coughJennifercough* 

Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi (he's grown...no longer the "shortie") 

Taichi "Tai" Yagami (this boy has changed a lot in two years!) 

Hikari "Kari" Yagami (still the same sweetie pie) 

Sora Takenouchi (after a summer of charm school She's lost the hat, dyed her hair, grown it out, lost the bitchy, whiny, bossy, cranky,   
know it all attitude, and grown out of that squeaky voice, and is acctually quite enjoyable to be around now.) 

Yamato "Matt" Ishida (still as cool as ever) 

Takeru "T.K." Takahashi (great basket ball player) 

Mimi Tachikawa(dyed Sora's hair aquamarine) 

Jou (Jyou) "Joe" Kido (is far less pessimistic and is best friends with Taichi)   
  
Miyako "Yolei" Inoue (is going steady with Koushiro) 

Iori "Cody" Hida (not much is mentioned about Iori) 

Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya (same dense idiot as before but he's still kawaii) 

Ken Ichijouji(also not mentioned)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

And you know my heart will go on... 

*SMACK* 

The small alarm radio flew off the night stand as Taichi swung his long legs over the top bunk. He sat up straight and whacked his head   
against the ceiling. "Dang..." he mumbled "I'm gettin' too tall for the top bunk." Tai jumped off the bed and heard a loud crunch. There   
was a small screech as the speakers were disconnected. Hikari sat up and looked at Tai with a small look but she didn't say a thing.   
"WHAT?!?" he said defensively as he looked at the small crunched up Hello Kitty alarm clock "I hated that song any ways..." "You didn't   
have to kill my radio just because you don't like Celine Dion, Tai." Tailmon peered up from under the bedspread and glared at both of   
them before snuggling back under the covers. "Don't worry Tailmon, Tai and I are starting school today." "Ummm Kari?" "Yes Tai?"   
"Uhhh I didn't tell you but I'm transferring to Odaiba Gate for my last two years." "?!?!?" Both Kari and Tailmon looked astonished at   
Tai..."But your not..." "Yeah Kari I am I just never told you and I made sure people thought I was just average." "bu...bu..." She   
stammered "just blows your mind doesn't it Kari?, That your brother would get straight A's all through his school years..." he said. Kari   
started to yell. "It's not enough that you go off for the summer with Jou to America and I have to stay home...NOOOOOO You grow like   
seven and a half inches, you cut your hair, You start using your first name so everyone calls you Taro, you buy new clothes, but now your   
a genius too?!?" By this time she was wailing as she stomped off to the bathroom. "And this all coming from miss Queen Kari, Skip a   
grade so I'm a sophomore ahead of T.K., grow my hair out so T.K. won't absolutely hate me when he finds out, grows four and a half   
inches herself, always sweet, bearer of light, little kid sister." he grumbled.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
There was an uneasy silence as Tai drove Kari to school in his new red convertable. He pulled up to Odaiba High and let Kari out. "Good   
bye Kari, I'll see you this afternoon." "Good-bye TARO!" She slammed the door after putting a sarcastic emphasis on his name. Daisuke   
was watching from the soccer yard and not knowing it was Tai immediately decided that he didn't like the new boy. "It's bad enough with   
T.S. but now a new guy is hittin on my Kari..." he said bitterly. (how dense can a guy get?)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Tai pulled into an empty parking space right next to an old beat up looking car. He hit a little switch next to the steering wheel and the   
leather top unfolded. He got out and reached into his car for his book bag. A young man stepped out of the car next to Tai's and walked   
over to the passenger side. He opened the door and a young lady nearly fell out. "Be careful Miyako", Koushiro cautioned. "Thank you   
for driving me." she said. Koushiro looked over at the sporty red car and rolled his eyes. "Dumb jocks and their fancy cars." He said not   
knowing that the vehicle belonged to Tai and that his good friend had worked since he was ten to buy a car like this. At this Tai   
straightened up and hit his head on the door frame. "I'm really gettin tired of banging into things" he growled. He locked up his car and   
started toward the classrooms when he slammed into Koushiro. they both bent sprawling sending books and papers in every direction.   
"I'm so sorry" Tai said as he bent over to help with the mess. "I'm Taro, What's your name?" he feighned interest as though he didn't   
know his old friend. Obviously Koushiro didn't know who he was talking to so he answers "Koushiro Izumi, but most people call me   
Izzy it's easier to remember."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Tai walked into the cafeteria and scanned the room. He was a little dissapointed that he hadn't seen Sora yet. He looked over to the far   
right corner and saw a girl sitting all alone. He walked over and said "Now what's a pretty girl like you doing here by yourself?" "I was   
waiting for my friends but their not coming I guess." she said. "Mind if I sit here then?" he asked. He noticed the small silver stars   
imbedded in her blue hair and knew it was Sora right away. "Your name is Sora right?" he inquired. "Yeah that's right how did you know?"   
"I'm a friend of Mimi's and she's told me a lot about you..." he lied knowing that any moment she would recognize him. The school bell   
rang and they parted company, she still no wiser about Tai.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Jou and Tai had gone to America for the summer to visit Jou's Grandma. During that time Tai had changed a lot. He was now 6'3", he had   
short sandy brown hair, and dressed in neat sophisticated styles. (Mimi had taken him shopping), during that time though he also had   
some problems from his past resurface and had to take extra care to avoid bad situations. One of them was his abiltity to sun burn if he   
was out for more than five minutes without spf 45 sun block on. The other one was his heart. He had to take his medicine every day or   
problems could arise. He hadn't had to take it for the last six years and the doctors had thought he was healthy but the problem arose   
just before he went and Jou's dad cautioned Tai to take it easy. Now that Tai was back in Odaiba the problem seemed to be gone but he   
still had to take the medicine. (plz don't kill me ow ow ow ow ow! stoppit Tai!)   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Sora picked up the phone and dialed Mimi's number. "Hello?, is Mimi there?" she waited, "Hello? Sora? hey long time no hear!" Mimi's   
voice sounded kind of tinny over the phone. "Hey, guess what?" Sora said. "I just met the cutest guy today! His name is Taro! He even   
plays soccer. He's better than Tai is." Mimi had to hold a pillow over her mouth to muffle the laughter, "Are you still there?" Sora asked.   
"Yes." Mimi replied. Sora blabbed on for an hour about Taro and compared him to Tai saying that Taro was better at everything. Mim who   
had just been on the phone with Tai was trying desperately not to tell Sora who Taro was, but she didn't. "Hey, Sora, guess what? I'm   
coming to Odaiba for a visit! Next weekend."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Tai unlocked the door to his house and walked in. He called the pharmacy to get a refill on his medicine and then went into the kitchen   
for a glass of milk. He pulled out a package from his back pack and put it in the room that he and Kari shared. Tai then went to the   
couch with his science book and started to study. His jaw was hurting and he felt dizzy so he turned on the fan to cool him down.   
September was hot this year. He was so absorbed that he didn't hear Kari unlock the door and come in. She kicked her shoes off and   
went into the room. Kari saw the small box lying on the dresser and opened it to find a brand new Hello Kitty alarm clock. She went into   
the living room where Tai had his book on his chest and his head was leaned back. "awwww he's sleeping, but he needs to study. Tai wake   
up..." that's when she noticed his hand was on his chest. "Oh no Tai, don't do this to me!" She ran for the telephone and called the   
emergency number. "I need an ambulance here stat!" she said into the phone, "My brothers having a heart attack." dodges the pillow   
thrown at her head>> ("it's my story isn't it?!?!?") She started cpr something she had learned at summer camp and continued until the   
E.M.T.'s arrived. They took over from there. "It's a good thing you started so fast, you may have saved his life Kari." They loaded Tai   
into the ambulance and she crawled in after. She called her parents on the cell phone and told them to meet her at the hospital.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Kari thought about the first time this had happened. Tai had been born with a weak heart and the doctors had even cautioned Mrs.   
Yagami about having the baby. She had refused the prospect of abortion saying that "No matter how much 'trouble' a child will be, it's   
better to have the child with problems than to be troubled the rest of your life for not keeping the baby." When Tai was about five and   
she [Kari] was two, she was sick with the flu and Tai had told his mom that he didn't feel good and that his chest hurt. Mrs. Yagami had   
thought he was trying to gain sympathy because Kari was sick until Tai collapsed clutching his chest. It happened again when Tai was   
seven and again when he was nine and when he was 11. Then he and his friends went to the digi world and for some reason that   
strengthened his heart. The courage did well for a weak heart in both ways. But this summer his heart had been acting up again. He had   
been on the list for a long time for a new heart, but none had come in for him. Kari broke down and cried as they wheeled Tai into the   
E.R.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"This attack has put Tai on the top of the list for a heart. He needs one now." Mr. Kid told them bluntly. All of Tai's friends including Ken   
and Koromon. "You can go and see him now, he's awake." The children all clamored in after Mr. and Mrs. Yagami had spent some time   
with him. "So It was you I crashed into this morning?" Koushiro said, "And it was you who sat with me during lunch?" Sora added. "Yep."   
was all Tai could manage. Mimi came rushing in with a bundle of flowers, "I came as fast as I could, I took the plane as soon as Kari   
called me!" she said. Finally the only two people in the room were Jou and Kari. Kari looked over at Tai who was sleeping now and asked   
Jou how he Knew him. "Well when I was six my dad took me to work one day and that was the day Tai came in for the first time. I went   
to visit him and we became really good friends." Koromon came hopping in and landed softly next to Tai, "Hang in there buddy, have   
courage."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Tai woke up two days later. He was still hooked up to monitors but now they had a strong beeping sound to them. "What happened?" he   
inquired of his small digimon buddy. "They found a heart for you, Tai" Koromon replied. A new courage to live filled Tai as he looked   
around at his sleeping friends keeping vigil at his bed side. "Thank You." he whispered.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
THE END! 


End file.
